


Home Business

by OneofWebs



Series: Business [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alpha Crowley (Good Omens), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Gabriel (Good Omens), Childbirth, Choking, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Dom/sub, Domestic, Fantasizing, Gabriel Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Gabriel Has a Penis (Good Omens), Idiots in Love, Insults, Kissing, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Mating Bond, Nipple Play, Office Blow Jobs, Office Sex, Omega Gabriel, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Pregnancy, Rough Oral Sex, Self-Esteem Issues, Sexual Fantasy, Spanking, Top Crowley (Good Omens), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24047419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneofWebs/pseuds/OneofWebs
Summary: Now that Gabriel has given up his fake life as an alpha in turn for therealomegan life he's always dreamed of, things couldn't be better. He gets to sleep, rest, and spend his time taking care of a home. Finding out he's pregnant just adds a whole new factor to all of it, and Gabriel couldn't be happier. Reasonably, neither could Crowley.-Multi-Chapter Sequel toOffice Business
Relationships: Crowley/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: Business [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734694
Comments: 19
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> uh. I have work to be doing but I did this instead. It's been fun, though. sometimes it's nice to take a break from RESPONSIBILITY and just write things that you want to write. I know the crowgabe fandom is small, but I'm always glad to dedicate my life to give you guys more fics.
> 
> hope you enjoy! 
> 
> note, this has also been pre-tagged because i'm lazy. so some of the stuff won't show up until later chapters thank u thank u

Crowley had left for work sometime before the sun was even up. Gabriel remembered working days, and he certainly didn’t miss them. Quite often, he woke with Crowley to make him breakfast and send him off to work, but there were days where Crowley simply kissed him on the cheek and let him roll back over, right back to sleep. That was one of the privileges Gabriel had now; if he didn’t want to wake up, he didn’t have to. Rarely did Crowley _make_ him get out of bed if he wanted to sleep.

It was a rare thing that actually Gabriel wanted to sleep in, but today was one of those days. When he’d woken to send Crowley off, there’d been a wave of nausea that had taken him right back to bed. Crowley hadn’t minded, more than happy to make his own lunch for the day, and tucked Gabriel back in. The nausea had been enough to keep Gabriel awake, but he’d gotten enough rest that he _thought_ he was feeling better. Whether it was something he’d eaten, or Crowley had brought home a virus from the office, Gabriel thought he was sick.

The minute he was up, an hour before noon, Gabriel was dropping down to the toilet in the master bath to vomit. It had been neither dramatic nor something to rush about, but Gabriel gagged over the toilet for a solid ten minutes before dropping down to the floor. He dropped his head into his hands and just breathed for a minute, then dropped a hand down to his stomach. Suddenly, he was wondering if he’d been wrong. His first assumption was always a sudden illness, but there _was_ another option.

It had been just over a month since Gabriel’s heat. If he _was_ pregnant, it wasn’t early enough for Crowley to just be able to smell a new, muddled scent. But it would be early enough for a test to find out. The only problem there was that Gabriel didn’t have any—they hadn’t worried about it. Now, it just seemed like an oversight. Gabriel wanted to know. He was anxious to know, to hopefully see a little positive symbol. Even more so, he was just desperate to see something _real_.

After Gabriel made quick work of brushing his teeth, he hurried back out into the bedroom, shedding his shirt as he did. He tossed it onto the bed and then did something he never thought he’d ever find himself doing. In fact, it was such a painfully _omegan_ thing to do, Gabriel had once been taught to scoff at it. But he looked in the mirror, regardless. He stood to the side, glancing at himself in profile view. Unfortunately, his stomach was as flat as it’d ever been.

There were a few things of the alpha lifestyle he hadn’t wanted to give up. Gabriel didn’t take his new home life as an excuse to stop caring about what he looked like. Being an obvious omega just meant he couldn’t frequent the same gym he had, before. It was of no trouble, as they’d spared no expense in outfitting a home gym in an extra space their new house had. Besides, Crowley _liked_ how Gabriel looked. He liked the muscled look Gabriel had, and was certainly happy to support its continuation. It might even mean that Gabriel would show _faster_ than a shorter, plumper omega. Just not this fast.

Gabriel did hope that he would start to show before Crowley caught on. While he had every plan to run to the store and purchase himself an at-home pregnancy test, he didn’t want to show it off. He just wanted to see for himself that he _was_ pregnant. But when it came time to tell Crowley, he wanted to have something to show for it. He could already imagine Crowley’s response—dropping down to his knees so he could be eye-level with whatever little bump Gabriel had. It was _stupid_ to want that, but Gabriel couldn’t help but smile at the idea.

He was quick to wipe the smile off his face and get to work. Being too happy would give the secret away before he was ready; not that Crowley could _see_ him, right now, being at work. Gabriel still wasn’t entirely comfortable in his new skin and his new life. Other omegas did all of this without shame, but Gabriel hadn’t _been_ an omega. For all intents and purposes, he’d been an omega for roughly five weeks, and it was a strange adjustment.

After Gabriel was dressed, he stopped in the kitchen for a quick breakfast. On mornings when he woke up with Crowley, he took time to make eggs, sausage, and pancakes—or something of a similar sort. Whatever Crowley wanted, Gabriel cooked. He’d lived on his own, so he’d had to know how to take care of himself. Now, he could take care of Crowley. And he _enjoyed_ it. But he didn’t care enough to make that sort of meal for himself. It was for mornings like this that Gabriel had a stash of protein supplements in the cupboard. He made himself a shake with milk and went about his way.

After five weeks, the mark on Gabriel’s neck had healed relatively well. The point of bond marks was that they never _quite_ healed, because if they did, there wouldn’t be anything to show for them. As it were, Gabriel had a rather large scar forming over the back of his neck that marked him quite plainly as a bonded omega. It helped, too, that he kept his hair short. There was nothing to hide the mark, save for the colder days when he wore a scarf instead of just a coat. Crowley had bitten him high enough that no collar could even hope of hiding it.

Gabriel was proud of his mark; he hadn’t minded that it was difficult to hide, because he had no reason to hide it. There were times, however, when it made things difficult. With that mark, blatantly purchasing a box of pregnancy tests made it clear they were for _him_ —he wasn’t some kind alpha making the trip to the store for his sweet little omega, like people would assume. The woman who checked him out at the store gave him a look, a once-over glance that said this was not what she was expecting, and she wasn’t sure if she was disgusted or not.

Gabriel took his bag, bid her a good day, and left. That was the sort of treatment he was used to. It was precisely the reason that he made Crowley a lunch every morning to take in to work with him, because Gabriel wasn’t quite ready for the second part of being an omega—the part where Crowley got to boast about it, too. There had been plenty of alphas in the office with their own bonded mate who stopped by to drop off lunch. Other times, they’d leave for a lunch time date. While Gabriel had always thought he might like to do that, this expected disgust was keeping him from doing it.

He wasn’t quite ready to face his old subordinates, especially not when the reason he’d given for his resignation had nothing to do with reality. He resigned so he could live at home and be the omega housewife he’d always wanted to be. He’d told the company that he was resigning to look at positions that would help him start slowing down. No one at the company knew what he was. When he walked into that building again, bond mark on his neck and a packed lunch, they’d know _exactly_ what he was.

Gabriel had always prided himself in being prideful, bold, and brave, but this was something that had him hesitating. He was taking baby steps. First, he would worry about the might-be pregnancy. Besides, if he were pregnant, it would not only be the happiest moment of his life, but it would be a free shield. That was an awful thing to think about his might-be future child, but no alpha in their right mind would be angry with a pregnant omega. Of the few protective laws that existed for omegas, that was the biggest one. Pregnant omegas meant more alphas, sometimes. That’s what alphas wanted it to mean, anyway.

Once he was home, Gabriel disappeared back upstairs and into the master bathroom. He left the trash on the floor in his rush to try the test—to see if this was real. For all he knew he could have been presumptuous. He and Crowley had ordered dinner in the night before. The food could have left a sour taste in Gabriel’s stomach, causing the vomit that morning. It was in a fashion true to himself to not ever get his hopes up and not be too excited about anything. So, he followed the directions without expectation.

Then, Gabriel sat on the floor of the bathroom and just waited. The waiting was the worst part. The waiting was when he let himself get lost in his thoughts, and his thoughts were rarely pleasant. It was hard not to think about the way people looked at him—the opposite of what people expected an omega to be. Gabriel couldn’t help what he looked like, and he knew that, but it didn’t solve the problem. His parents had always acted like he’d put himself together in the womb, like this, just to spite them. Would other people see his pregnancy with disgust?

Crowley would tell him that it didn’t matter what other people saw or thought. The whole world was right inside this little house—the two of them, their dreams for the future, and their designated sides of the sofa. That thought alone made Gabriel smile. Crowley was right. Even if he wasn’t here, Crowley was _right_.

After the time limit was up, Gabriel waited another five minutes just to keep his hopes down. The box had come with two tests; if he wanted to try again just to be _sure_ , he could. He could even do it later, just in case this first one read negative simply because it was too early to test positive. It wasn’t. Gabriel knew that it wasn’t, but he was nervous. It felt like the rest of his life was riding on one little symbol on a test he held with a death grip. Crowley wouldn’t leave him if they couldn’t have a baby—Gabriel knew that. He was more worried about upsetting himself than he was upsetting Crowley.

Gabriel looked at the test.

Positive.

The test read positive.

Gabriel scrambled up off the floor, looking at the test with wide eyes. Positive. It read positive. Everything had to go, after that. Gabriel stuffed the trash into the convenient mart bag, then hide the pregnancy test box underneath the sink, behind all of the cleaning supplies and the toilet paper. He’d throw the trash directly into the large bin outside, but in a moment. He snatched up his phone and sat down on the side of the bed, sending a quick text to Crowley. He wouldn’t _tell_ Crowley he was pregnant. Not over a text. He _would_ tell him that he loved him, though.

Crowley sent back a heart, but nothing more. He probably shouldn’t have even had time to do that, but there was nothing Crowley wouldn’t do for him—Gabriel had learned that, already, a bit too well. He wouldn’t abuse it. Crowley was doing hard work; Gabriel knew firsthand how demanding the job was. He wouldn’t pull Crowley away from that, as much as he wanted him home to share in this moment. It was taking all of his control not to just spoil the surprise. But he wanted it to be a surprise.

The problem was Gabriel was more excited than he ever thought possible. He was in his thirties; that was _well_ what the world considered past an omega’s prime. The fact that he was pregnant wasn’t any sort of miracle, he knew that, but it felt the same. It felt like this wasn’t something he was supposed to have, but he had it. He had a little test that said positive; there wasn’t anything more. He couldn’t feel anything, nothing seemed different, and there certainly wasn’t a bump in his stomach. All he really had was faith, but that was enough to make everything so much more than it’d ever been.

The house they’d bought wasn’t humble by any means. While it was away from the city, _country cottage_ was certainly no apt description, even if that’s what the realtor and Crowley had insisted on calling it. It had four bedrooms, three bathrooms, an office space, and a currently unused bonus space. One of the bedrooms had been re-purposed for Gabriel’s home gym. One of the bedrooms was the master, which was well-lived in. The other two bedrooms were empty.

With this sudden burst of excitement, Gabriel was about to designate one of those rooms as the nursery. He dressed down into something comfortable—which was a rare occurrence. Gabriel always liked to look his best, but he intended to spend the entire day in bed, so he opted for sweatpants and a loose t-shirt. He made himself a back-supporting mountain of pillows to lean into, then sat back with his laptop in his lap. He’d run everything by Crowley before any real decisions were made, but he was about to plan the nursery in its entirety.

From the moment Gabriel saw that positive symbol, he knew he wanted _everything_ to be a surprise. He wanted to surprise Crowley with the pregnancy. He wanted to surprise himself with the sex—if Crowley wanted to know, then the doctor could tell Crowley. Gabriel didn’t want to know. Not knowing was going to make designing the nursery all the more fun. Besides, if Gabriel was going to grow up the way he did only to force expectations on his own child, then he hadn’t learned very well. There would be no pink for girls and blue for boys in this house; surely, Crowley would agree.

Gabriel spent all day browsing websites and bookmarking items, paints, and clothes. Whether or not Crowley agreed to it, Gabriel had already chosen a motif for the nursery. Maybe it was a bit cliché, but Gabriel fell in love with a moon and stars theme before he’d even known what he was doing. The more he saw, the more that was exactly what he wanted to do. They could paint the walls a dark color, then splatter stars all over it. It would take some amount of painting, but the end result would be worth it. He also thought it’d make a good transition theme, should that nursery need to become a regular bedroom.

However, it might just stay a nursery. Gabriel rubbed his stomach idly. If he could have _one_ baby, maybe he could have more. If Crowley _wanted_ to have more, anyway. Too many things to worry about. Gabriel worried about the paint color, instead, browsing through a home improvement website for different colors. He didn’t want to go too dark.

Sometime later, after about fifteen sites, six hours, and a notebook spread out on the bed for Gabriel to scribble on, he got a text. It dragged him out of his nursery stupor and reminded him that he was hungry, but the text came first. Crowley was on his way home and had a strange request for Gabriel to shower and shower _well_. That made Gabriel take pause, but he really had no reason to deny such a request. It wasn’t an odd thing for an alpha to want to see their omega clean, even if the details were a bit out of the ordinary. Gabriel needed to take a shower, anyway.

Gabriel closed his laptop and left his notebook out. He clambered down the stairs and off into the kitchen. There was enough time that he could actually _cook_ something for dinner before Crowley got home. Another surprise. It would be a good gentle ease towards the conversation of needing thousands of dollars to redo a bedroom, anyway. Crowley liked food, and he liked doing what Gabriel wanted. It worked out perfectly.

Gabriel started on something simple. He’d make spaghetti, simply because it was something that didn’t require a huge amount of attention. The noodles could go down at a moment’s notice, and the sauce wouldn’t be _worse_ for being left to simmer longer. After he took his shower, Gabriel could work a bit longer on his nursery plan until Crowley got home. And then—well, Gabriel smiled.

When Crowley got home, Gabriel met him at the door. Crowley had never once expected Gabriel to be that kind of omega, who sent him off and welcomed him back. Gabriel didn’t make a habit of it, but this was a special day. Crowley could tell it was special from the way the house smelled, the second he was in the door. Just beneath the smell of oregano and tomato, he could smell _happiness._ Gabriel was absolutely preening with it.

“Welcome home,” Gabriel said. As he stepped closer, Crowley dropped his bag on the floor and welcomed Gabriel close. Gabriel wrapped his arms around Crowley’s neck and leaned down to meet him in a soft, chaste kiss.

“Is it my birthday?” Crowley wondered. He put his hands on Gabriel’s hips, rubbing his thumbs in little circles in the space right above Gabriel’s waistband where Crowley had worked beneath the t-shirt. “A kiss _and_ you’re all dressed up?”

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “You’re insufferable. I made dinner.”

“I can smell it. Smells good. You smell good, too,” Crowley hummed, leaning in. He nosed along Gabriel’s neck, pressing butterfly kisses into his skin. Gabriel smiled—Crowley really couldn’t smell a baby, yet. That meant it _was_ going to be a surprise.

“I’ve been busy, today. We can talk about it over dinner.”

Crowley hummed, moving one of his hands up to Gabriel’s neck to ghost feather touches over Gabriel’s mark. “That why you smell so nice?”

“Why don’t you come sit down with me and find out?”

“You sure dinner can’t wait? Something else feels like it needs my attention.”

Gabriel let his eyes close as Crowley massaged over their mark. Crowley kissed along the column of his neck while he worked his hand down the back of Gabriel’s sweatpants, taking a handful of his arse and _squeezing_. That was when Gabriel smacked his shoulder, just hard enough to get his attention but not so hard that it would hurt.

“Dinner,” Gabriel said.

Crowley agreed and pulled back.

It took one dinner conversation for Crowley to care about nothing more than the nursery and what they could do for it. They ate dinner quickly so Gabriel could take him upstairs and show Crowley everything they’d found. Gabriel sat there with the laptop in his lap and Crowley hanging over his shoulder as they went through site after site, going things over. They picked out paint, decals, and a crib. They even ordered a few sets of clothes, because once Crowley laid his eyes on baby clothes, he couldn’t say no to himself.

And then, Crowley was reaching out and closing the laptop, dragging it away from Gabriel and setting it on the nightstand. Crowley tugged Gabriel down to the bed, laying him down flat, then kissed him. Gabriel’s breath hitched as Crowley’s fingers danced along his stomach, but it had his hands jolting up to grab Crowley’s face and pull him closer. Within seconds, Crowley was straddling Gabriel’s hips, bracing himself on his forearms around Gabriel’s head, and just _kissing_ him.

“What’s the occasion?” Crowley muttered, having pulled back so there was just breath between them. With each word, their lips brushed together.

“To be prepared,” Gabriel replied, already a bit breathless.

Crowley caught him in another hard kiss, surging down and breathing back through his nose as their lips melted together. Gabriel’s hips rolled up against his, grinding their cocks together through the confines of their trousers. Already, Crowley could _smell_ Gabriel’s arousal.

“I want to try something new,” Crowley muttered.

Gabriel hummed in response, too busy curling his fingers through Crowley’s hair and kissing along his cheek, his jaws, to really answer.

The silence was answer enough for Crowley to shift down between Gabriel’s thighs so he could hike up one of Gabriel’s legs. Gabriel let Crowley shift him around, busying himself with idle kisses and touches over Crowley’s neck. It didn’t take long for Gabriel to know exactly what Crowley wanted, with his leg pulled up and Crowley’s hand gliding over his arse. Gabriel gasped, and Crowley pulled back.

As base as it was, the mark on the back of Gabriel’s neck was a surefire guarantee that Gabriel would submit to anything Crowley wanted. All Crowley had to do was speak in the right voice with the right type of pheromones, and Gabriel would do _anything_. Crowley wasn’t that type of an alpha, though. The minute he pulled that move, anything they did would be tainted and disgusting. Crowley didn’t want that. He wanted Gabriel to look him in the eye and say _yes_.

“We don’t have to,” Crowley reminded. “Anything you want—that’s what we do.”

Gabriel nodded. “I want to,” he said, trailing his fingers along Crowley’s jaw, nodding again. “I want this.”

It was a scramble to get out of their clothes, after that. Crowley tugged down Gabriel’s sweatpants and his underwear in one fell movement, then tore his shirt over his head. They met together in a searing kiss while Gabriel pulled at Crowley’s shirt buttons, tugging the shirt open to smooth his hands up Crowley’s chest. Crowley pressed their kiss deeper, working his tongue into Gabriel’s mouth as he shrugged the shirt down over his shoulders. Removing his trousers was harder, because Crowley insisted on wearing them tightly.

While Crowley danced out of his trousers and his underwear, Gabriel roamed his hands down his chest. Five weeks ago, he wouldn’t be caught dead doing this outside of a heat, but Crowley had this awful effect on Gabriel where he made Gabriel feel a bit _bold_ —like it was okay to make himself feel good. He brushed over his nipples, letting his eyes close before he continued down. Crowley didn’t notice how Gabriel hesitated over his stomach, rubbing little circles into it. His skin was on fire, and this felt better than Gabriel could have ever imagined.

Then, Gabriel ventured further down, spreading his thighs open wider as Crowley crawled back onto the bed. Crowley watched, entranced, as Gabriel wrapped one hand around the base of his cocklet and pressed his fingers down further, spreading them through the slit of his cunt. Crowley’s cock visibly twitched, hardening still between Crowley’s thighs. Gabriel groaned at the sight letting his head roll back.

“Look at you,” Crowley breathed. “Won’t even need lube, will we? _Fuck_.”

Crowley couldn’t help himself. He pressed two fingers through Gabriel’s folds, their fingers brushing together. Gabriel’s hips bucked in response, a new rush of pleasure. He retreated, rubbing little circles over his clit while Crowley did the rest. He spread his fingers down, pushing Gabriel’s labia apart and just massaging all of the sensitive skin between. Gabriel groaned with the touch—agonizingly slow, but pleasurable all the same. Added to his own touch, Gabriel started to drip.

Gabriel pinched his clit between his fingers and moaned, all the while stroking himself with slow, lazy drags of his hand. His clit was already swollen. Slick dripped down from his cunt, and with the way Crowley kept his labia pulled apart, the slick just kept going. Gabriel could _feel_ every centimeter it dripped down, past his taint. Crowley chased the drip of slick, rubbing it down over a tight little ring of muscle.

“Did you shower?” Crowley asked.

Gabriel nodded. “Just like you asked. I—everything you wanted.”

Crowley grinned, leaning down to press his lips into Gabriel’s chest. “You’re so good to me. Did it feel good?”

“It was a bit strange,” Gabriel admitted, but it wasn’t strange _now_. Crowley’s slick touch over his hole had Gabriel’s hips twitching.

“Did you touch yourself?” Crowley asked, peppering more kisses over Gabriel’s chest. He stopped over Gabriel’s nipple, sucking the pert little nub into his mouth and tonguing over it.

“Y-yes,” Gabriel admitted, suddenly gasping. He stroked his cocklet a bit faster, letting his eyes close as Crowley sucked on his nipple. “I’m still not used to it. It feels—shameful.”

Crowley pulled back and shook his head. “No, no, not shameful. _Beautiful_. I like it when you’re needy. I want to know how you think of me with your fingers in your cunt.”

Gabriel’s hips suddenly bucked, followed with another gush of slick. Crowley wore a sly little grin on his face, leaning back down to lave his tongue over Gabriel’s chest. Crowley trailed his fingers back through Gabriel’s slit, dipping his fingers into his wet little hole to gather up more of it. He took that extra slick and pressed it down, down. Gabriel’s hips all but shook when Crowley pressed his first finger inside; the slide was easy, Gabriel’s own slick easing the passage.

Crowley took his time, working a single finger into Gabriel. He pressed it in, all the way up to the third knuckle, then pulled it out. Gabriel let out a shuddering breath at the feeling. It was so new. So _different._ But he couldn’t deny how good it made him feel. New nerves he never even knew he had were suddenly alit with pleasure, with _fire_ that spread up through his pelvis and his abdomen. Gabriel moaned, rolling his hips down to meet Crowley’s touch.

Crowley pressed Gabriel’s hips down to keep him still, then worked a second finger into him. Gabriel gasped, rolling his head back. The sudden _stretch_ was something he’d never felt. Crowley was so gentle, though. There wasn’t even the slightest bit of fear that this would hurt, not with how much Crowley cared. Gabriel was even suddenly helping, rubbing his fingers down through his own slit, spreading more slick down his taint to drip over where Crowley’s fingers disappeared inside of him.

“Crowley—” Gabriel groaned.

“You’re doing great,” Crowley crooned, leaning down to press soothing kisses into Gabriel’s hip.

Gabriel’s hips were so sensitive. Just the touch of Crowley’s lips, his _tongue_ right along the crook of his thighs had Gabriel shaking with another gush of slick. He’d lost all concentration, letting his hand fall away from his cock. He stroked himself idly through his folds, but with no purpose. Every ounce of pleasure that flooded his system came from Crowley and his fingers, working so deep inside of him.

Then, Crowley added a third finger. Gabriel’s hole stretched around him, spread open to accommodate Crowley’s fingers. Crowley couldn’t help but moan himself; just the _sight_ of Gabriel’s hole stretched wide and red around his fingers was enough to have his cock aching, dripping precum down to the sheets between them. With a sudden rush of heat, Crowley reached down to grab his own prick and squeeze the base of it. He was going to embarrass himself if he came too early.

Instead, he renewed his efforts. He fucked his fingers deep into Gabriel and crooked them just right, sending a sudden wave of pleasure right through Gabriel’s spine. His back arched, and he cried out—panting. That was new. That was different. That had his knees bending up and his thighs spreading, his toes digging into the blankets beneath him.

“Good?” Crowley grinned.

Gabriel nodded, quickly. “Crowley—Crowley, _please_ , I need you. I can’t—”

Crowley couldn’t have moved faster, pulling his fingers out of Gabriel, and dragging his clean hand through Gabriel’s cunt, gathering up that slick. He used that to coat his cock before he pressed closer, hooking one of Gabriel’s legs up over his shoulder.

“Have you ever—?” Crowley asked, suddenly curious.

Gabriel shook his head, and _that_ made Crowley grin something devilish.

“You’re _mine_ , Gabriel,” he rasped, pressing the head of his cock against Gabriel’s stretched, red hole. “Nobody else can have you. Mine—my beautiful, perfect _mate_ —”

Gabriel cried out as Crowley breached him. He threw his head back, hands shooting up to grab onto Crowley’s shoulders. He rocked his hips down to meet the slow press of Crowley’s cock; he was _thick_ , a true alpha’s cock, and it filled Gabriel in ways he’d never imagined possible. This was so new. Something that no one else had done to him before. Something that belonged _just_ to Crowley. That idea alone made Gabriel tremble and cry out. All at once, he was coming.

A new rush of slick came dripping down from his cunt, leaking over Crowley’s cock, and making it all so much more _wet_. That was when Crowley really started to move; Gabriel could feel the twitch of arousal in Crowley’s cock at the sight of his omega coming like that. With a cock up his arse and nothing but a thought. Crowley was more than turned on. He grabbed Gabriel’s thighs and pushed them down to his chest and _fucked_ into him with a renewed strength.

Gabriel was so pliant beneath him, moaning out with each fuck forward of Crowley’s cock. It breached him over and over, reaching as deep as Crowley could manage. Their hips slapped together, Crowley’s bollocks against his arse—Gabriel cried out as Crowley’s cock hit over his prostate again. And again. Crowley angled his hips just right to hit it each time he bottomed out, and Gabriel’s body all but spasmed with the pleasure of it.

_This_ was what he’d been missing out on. This was the type of pleasure only an omega could have. As Crowley fucked into Gabriel, he pressed fingers against his cunt. Gabriel all but yelped when Crowley pressed them inside, working them _just_ right to where Gabriel was overwhelmed with a sudden sense of pressure, of fullness.

“I can _feel_ it, fuck,” Crowley groaned. “My cock, inside of you. You take it so well, don’t you? Such a _good boy_ ,” Crowley growled, leaning over and pressing Gabriel’s knees into his chest. “ _My_ good boy,” Crowley whispered before capturing Gabriel in a hot kiss.

Gabriel’s hips bucked in response; his walls suddenly tightened down at the talk. Gabriel moaned into their kiss, threading his fingers through Crowley’s hair to keep him there just a moment longer. Crowley was gone a second later, pressing his fingertips into Gabriel’s thighs and fucking him _harder_.

“I’m _yours_ ,” Gabriel gasped. “Wouldn’t— _ah_ —want it any other way.”

“Do you want my knot?” Crowley asked, breathless. “I’m—I don’t think I can stop it.”

Gabriel nodded. He wrapped his ankles around Crowley’s neck and locked them together, pulling Crowley close. “I want your knot,” Gabriel replied, just as out of breath. “Knot me, alpha. Show me what you’ve got.”

Crowley groaned and shuddered. His knot caught a second later, stretching Gabriel’s already swollen hole. Gabriel gripped his fingers into the bed, trying to hold himself steady. But he managed. He managed, groaning, and worked himself down onto Crowley’s knot as Crowley came inside of him. It was so _hot_. Everything was hot. Gabriel felt like he was on fire with the breach of Crowley’s knot, the hot rush of spend inside of him. He threw his head back and came, spasming around Crowley’s cock.

“Such a good boy,” Crowley muttered, pulling Gabriel’s legs from around his shoulders. He let them drop down as comfortable as they could before he leaned over Gabriel and dropped his forehead into Gabriel’s chest. “All mine,” he continued.

Gabriel almost told Crowley right there that he was pregnant. He kept his mouth shut, though, barely. Instead, he busied himself with twirling the longer strands of Crowley’s hair around his fingers. They had a long, long moment ahead of them before Crowley could pull out.

“This was the worst position we could have done this in,” Gabriel grumbled.

“I know,” Crowley said, kissing Gabriel’s chest. “I’ll make it up to you. Spend the rest of the night between your legs—” Crowley made proof of his would-be promise by working a hand down between them, spreading his fingers through Gabriel’s cunt and making him jolt. “—and make you come again and again and again. Make you feel good. Want to _please_ you.”

“Isn’t that—isn’t that my job?” Gabriel asked, struggling to put his thoughts together with Crowley’s fingers against his cunt.

Crowley hummed. “Not tonight. Tonight, I just want you to come until you can’t come anymore.”

Gabriel shuddered. He could do that. They’d done everything they needed to do, and Gabriel knew their time together would significantly decrease once there was a baby in the picture. And there would be. He just hadn’t _told_ Crowley yet. Crowley’s tongue in his cunt would be a good way to forget, and Gabriel wanted it. He wanted as much of Crowley as he could have, as often as he could have him. It was going to be a wild nine months, if he couldn’t keep it in his pants.

Thankfully, Crowley _preferred_ when Gabriel couldn’t keep it in his pants.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> by now it should be clear this fic was just an elaborate excuse to write crowgabe porn. I've been in a mood for which I will take no responsibility for
> 
> up next: office sex

At two months, Gabriel had a plan. It was a big plan, and it was going to go off without a hitch because it was Saturday. Crowley was home, even if he had papers spread out all over the living room floor. He _had_ a home office; Gabriel had once assumed Crowley would use that home office. What he did instead was far more amusing; Crowley always spread himself out in the living room, all across the floor, with his legs crossed and his laptop sitting on a little floor table. The papers and documents and files he had were always thrown about haphazardly in organized chaos.

Crowley worked like he was still in college, and Gabriel found it a bit endearing. He was always happy to bring Crowley things that he needed, too, even if he disagreed with some of the things a busy Crowley wanted to eat. The night before, while Gabriel had had a balanced meal, he’d made Crowley an entire box of mac and cheese. Crowley had scarfed it down in an unreal amount of time, then asked for orange juice. He really was a college student, but Gabriel liked it. Sometimes, he even sat down on the floor with Crowley and helped him work.

While Crowley was downstairs working, currently, Gabriel was in the bedroom with his shirt hanging off the edge of the bed. Still, he had his back to the mirror. When he’d gone to the bathroom that morning, Gabriel swore he could see a little bump in his stomach. He hadn’t believed it and was waiting for the first moment he was alone to check the mirror for proof. If there was proof, he had a plan. That plan was going to involve some sort of large presentation that ended in the big reveal—pregnancy.

Everything flew out the window when Gabriel turned to face the mirror. He started with staring straight forward into the mirror, and he could _see_ the bump. Then, he turned to the side, inhaled, exhaled, and turned again. He wanted to make sure he wasn’t forcing his stomach out—and he wasn’t. Firstly, he didn’t _have_ anything to push out. Secondly, the bump was real. Gabriel pressed his fingers against it; not an inch of the sudden bump was squishy or pliable like it would have been if it were just him. It was firm to the touch.

Gabriel was pregnant. And he was _showing_.

“Crowley!” Gabriel shouted. “A-Anthony, come quickly!”

Crowley, who’d been nose deep in a new proposal for one of their clients, dropped everything. The shouting had sent him straight into a panic. Gabriel didn’t usually shout like that; if he needed something, he would walk across the house to find Crowley and speak to him in a normal voice. He didn’t scream. Everything that could possibly be wrong ran through Crowley’s mind, in an instant. Had Gabriel hurt himself? Had somebody _died_? Granted, there weren’t that many things that Crowley could fathom that would make Gabriel shout, but he thought of all of them.

Of all of the things Crowley imagined, this was exactly none of them. Gabriel, standing right there in front of the mirror with his hands cupped around his slightly swollen stomach, was the most beautiful sight Crowley had ever seen. His heart raced, instantly, and his face went red.

“Gabriel,” he breathed, closing the distance between them quickly.

Crowley dropped down to his knees, immediately—just like he’d done in every dream Gabriel had had of this moment. Crowley’s hands were on his stomach a moment later, feeling over the slight bump. After a moment smile, Crowley smiled widely. He laughed, too, just the gentlest of chuckles like he didn’t know what to do with himself.

“You didn’t tell me,” Crowley marveled. “How did you keep this a secret?”

“I wanted this moment more than I wanted to tell you,” Gabriel said, resting his hands over Crowley’s. “I’m pregnant.”

“Yeah, fuck, I can tell,” Crowley laughed. “That’s our baby.”

Gabriel nodded. “It is. I’ve already decided I don’t want to know the sex.”

“Right, right. Yeah. A surprise sounds fun,” Crowley said. “This is why we’re working on the nursery, isn’t it? _Fuck_ , I should have known.” Crowley looked up at Gabriel, smiling at him. “You’re beautiful.”

“Thank you,” Gabriel replied, squeezing Crowley’s hands just slightly. “In a couple of months, we should be able to feel the baby move.”

Crowley grinned wider, if that were somehow possible. He was positively glowing with excitement. He pressed his lips into Gabriel’s stomach and just kissed over the little swell. This was _everything_. This was the start of their future together and their family.

“When I first saw you—” Crowley breathed, leaning his forehead into Gabriel’s stomach, “—and you’re more than welcome to kill me for this—but I just _knew_ you were going to look good pregnant.”

Gabriel ran his fingers back through Crowley’s hair. “If you weren’t my alpha, I would kill you.”

Crowley smiled into Gabriel’s skin. “I was so right. I was _so_ , so right. You’re fucking gorgeous, Gabriel—fuck.” Crowley pulled himself up to his feet and grabbed Gabriel’s hands, pulling him close. They were flush against each other, and Crowley hoped that soon, that wouldn’t be possible. Soon, there would be a baby growing between them. “Marry me,” Crowley said. “I’ll buy a ring later, but _fuck_ , Gabriel—” he cupped Gabriel’s jaw, tilting his head down so they could meet gazes. “Marry me,” Crowley whispered.

Gabriel sucked in a deep breath and leaned forward, kissing Crowley. He pulled back just long enough to nod before Crowley pulled him back into another kiss. During the kiss, Crowley’s hands dropped from Gabriel’s face to his stomach, where Crowley cupped the little baby bump and just hummed. When they pulled apart, Gabriel rested his hands around Crowley’s neck and pressed their foreheads together.

“You realize that I’m never letting you wear a shirt again, right?” Crowley said. “When will you get some tits?”

Before Crowley could obnoxious squeeze Gabriel’s pectorals, Gabriel smacked his hands away. “You’re disgusting, do you know that?” Gabriel accused.

“I do; I know. I don’t deny it. Tell me,” Crowley hummed, leaning into Gabriel’s neck to kiss him. “I want to know.”

Gabriel sighed, rolling his eyes. “It’s different for everyone,” he muttered. His train of thought was quickly leaving him, as Crowley mouthed around his neck. Crowley’s fingers ghosted over their bond mark, and that nearly shut Gabriel down, completely. “But—most of the articles I read said that _breasts_ develop near the end of the pregnancy. Since, as I’m sure you’re vaguely aware, they’re for the _baby_.”

Crowley chuckled into Gabriel’s neck, wrapping his arms low around Gabriel’s waist. They swayed together for a long moment, enjoying the silence. Between them, Crowley could feel the baby bump between them. In all his life, he couldn’t remember a moment that he’d been happier. Or more prideful, really. Just like he’d thought, it’d only taken that first heat to get Gabriel pregnant. Now, Gabriel _was_ pregnant. In seven months, they’d have a baby.

“We should come up with names,” Crowley said. “And you—you tell me anything that you need, okay? Even if I’m at work, if you need something, you tell me.”

Gabriel agreed. “I will. You won’t turn insane, will you? I’d still like to do things while I can. We still need to finish the nursery.”

“Of course. Did you think I’d force you to stay in bed all day?”

“You’re about to force me to wear maternity dresses, I can see it in your eyes.” Gabriel reached up and pinched Crowley’s nose. “I just wanted to make sure. The paint should be dry from yesterday, so I was going to start on the stars.”

“Do it,” Crowley breathed. “Anything you want. Just—wear something nice for me once or twice?”

“Once or twice,” Gabriel promised. “I’ll even let you pick.”

“ _God,_ ” Crowley groaned. “I’m saving the second time to get you in one of those frilly bras—”

“Don’t you have work to do?” Gabriel accused, pushing Crowley away. From the look of his face, Crowley could tell Gabriel wasn’t mad. It was playful. Crowley grinned back at him and offered him a salute—off to finish his work.

Gabriel pulled his shirt back on before leaving the master bedroom. He headed down the hall to their nursery construction mess and grabbed a hat and an apron. Somewhere online they’d found a stencil they could use to paint stars over all of the walls. Gabriel wanted to layer them for the added effect, which meant he needed to get the bottom, white layer done today. Sunday was the only day that Crowley didn’t work, so if Gabriel could get this done, Sunday could be far more productive.

Work on the nursery was slow going. While Crowley’s work schedule wasn’t a surprise to Gabriel, working seventy to eighty hours a week was still difficult to get through. It cut into their time together, and the time they did spend together was often spent covered in paint. Things weren’t always perfect, either. Every now and again, with how exhausted they both were, they fought. Crowley didn’t clean up after himself in the kitchen; Gabriel hadn’t put something together correctly. The topics of arguments were endless, but they always ended.

It was just a lot. Gabriel had a ring, now, but they weren’t even going to consider wedding planning until the baby was born. A wedding on top of all of this was going to drive them both insane. As much as they gave into the arguments, they were both trying to have the least amount of them as possible. Stress wasn’t good for their baby. While the doctor had said that it was developing nicely and was quite healthy, Gabriel didn’t want to risk anything.

By the time the fourth month rolled around, though, everything was getting _more_ complicated. Crowley still worked constantly, and the nursery still wasn’t done. On top of that, Gabriel had an insatiable _itch_ that he couldn’t quite scratch. No matter what he did to distract himself, Gabriel could not take his mind away from this constant, desperate _need_. He felt empty, constantly. He would wake up from dreams of Crowley and lose himself to fantasies in the middle of the day.

Nothing worked, either. Gabriel could spend most of the day locked up in the bedroom, his nose pressed into Crowley’s pillows and a thick dildo up his cunt, but it never _solved_ anything. Gabriel was desperately and irrevocably aroused—constantly. Sometimes, it was easy enough to look past, even as embarrassing as it was to stick a panty liner into his briefs. If Crowley knew, he’d try to talk Gabriel into wearing panties, which wasn’t happening anytime soon. But it removed the issue of having to change underwear _constantly_ —because he couldn’t walk two feet without dripping in his own slick.

Sometimes, he wasn’t quite so lucky, and he was left with a hard cock straining against his trousers as he tried to work. Gabriel couldn’t win, no matter what he did. Try as he might, nothing made him _less_ aroused. It wasn’t a problem he wanted to bother Crowley with, either. Crowley _needed_ his rest, and that was the first thing he’d be willing to give up if it meant spending all night with Gabriel’s legs around his hips as they fucked.

There came a point where Gabriel couldn’t hold himself back. This particular wave of arousal had hit him right in the middle of making lunch. Thankfully, Gabriel wasn’t making anything hot, so he could shove it all back in the fridge and disappear upstairs. Gabriel couldn’t push his trousers and his underwear down fast enough before he was crawling into bed.

He was being dramatic. He _knew_ he was being dramatic. This was such a low burning arousal that he could have ignored it, but he didn’t _want_ to. There was something that Gabriel wanted to try, and this was the perfect excuse. That something included grabbing his phone as he slid down the pillows, spreading his legs open. Slick was already gathering up between his labia, making him nice and wet. His cocklet was straining, too, half hard against his hip. It made for a picture-perfect scene that he could send straight to Crowley.

Gabriel knew he shouldn’t, but there was nothing stopping him from taking that picture. He didn’t even look at it as he typed in the caption—Gabriel didn’t want to admit what he was doing. He certainly didn’t want to acknowledge it. This was base and weird and wrong; he should have had more control of himself. Still, Gabriel sent the message with the most tantalizing caption he could think to add. He was _empty_. Nothing would satisfy him but the hard, thick press of his alpha’s cock.

After that, Gabriel just tossed his phone to the side. There was no expectation that Crowley would actually see it, not if he were busy with work or stuck in a meeting. Even if Crowley did see it, Gabriel didn’t expect him to do anything more than send a chastising reply that Gabriel was being _bad._ Thankfully, Gabriel wanted to be bad. He wanted to ignore the rest of his plan for the day in turn for this—lying back in bed with his thighs spread and his fingers rubbing over his clit.

He kept one hand on the swell of his stomach for no more reason than he liked to _feel_ it. They still hadn’t been able to feel the baby move, yet. The articles told Gabriel that it wouldn’t be until closer to the sixth month that they could feel the baby start to move. It was his first pregnancy, after all. Maybe, if he had a second one, there was every chance he’d feel it _sooner_.

Gabriel trembled at the touch of his fingers. He liked to be lazy about it, he found. He liked to just lay there and rub his clit slowly, forcing himself through every pure rush of pleasure at the direct contact. He was sensitive, but it always felt _best_ like this. It took up time, too. He could lay there for hours just dragging his fingers through his slick until his hips were twitching and his orgasm took over. He could close his eyes and lose himself to a dream.

His dreams always starred Crowley. This Crowley was a bit rougher than the real one, but that was because this was a secret desire of Gabriel’s. He liked how gentle Crowley was, but somewhere inside of him, Gabriel wanted to submit. More so, he wanted to be _made_ to submit. This Crowley in his dreams provided that for him, growling and using that deep, alpha voice that Gabriel knew he had. It always made Gabriel’s thighs tremble, his cunt ache.

_This_ Crowley forced Gabriel down to his knees and forced his cock down Gabriel’s throat. Gabriel kept his hands behind his back like a good, proper omega and sucked on his alpha’s cock. This Crowley would rock his hips, holding Gabriel’s head at just the right angle until he was fucking Gabriel’s throat and coming. He would hold Gabriel’s mouth shut and tell him to _swallow_ , and then he squeezed Gabriel’s cheeks until his jaw dropped open. He made Gabriel stick out his tongue to prove that he’d swallowed everything.

Gabriel’s fantasy ended there at the sudden sound of the front door slamming shut. The sound caused Gabriel to jolt, and his impending orgasm died at the shock. Nobody was supposed to be home. Had he forgotten to lock the door? Had someone just broken in? Gabriel’s heart was about to jump straight out of his chest, especially as the pounding noise of footsteps came up the stairs. He was sitting in his bed half naked—if this _was_ an intruder—

“Crowley!?” Gabriel gawked, grabbing for the blankets. “What are you—why do you look like you just ran a marathon?”

“Your text,” Crowley said, trying to catch his breath. He tore off his jacket and came over to the side of the bed. “Did you think I was just going to ignore that? Fuck, look at you. You’re up here trying to get off—I can smell it, don’t act so coy.”

“You were at work!” Gabriel argued.

“I can work from home. I told you—I _told_ you,” Crowley said, sitting on the side of the bed. “Anything you need, you tell me. Even if what you need is a nice, hard _fuck_.” Crowley nearly spat with the word, but he leaned in close and took Gabriel’s head in his hands. “Let me take care of you,” he said, softer.

Gabriel took in a shuddering breath. “What if you think it’s strange?” Gabriel asked. “What I want?”

Crowley shook his head. “Never. What do you need?”

“I need you,” Gabriel breathed. “I can’t deal with this. I feel like this all the time—it’s normal, I read, but I _hate_ it. Just—fuck me, Crowley. Fuck me hard, until I can’t walk anymore. Fuck me like I’m your omega and you _own me_ ,” he gasped.

Crowley surged up, immediately. He grabbed Gabriel by his neck and kissed him, hard. He dug his finger and his thumb down until Gabriel was gasping into their kiss—trying to find _breath_ , all of the sudden. Crowley just used that as an excuse to shove his tongue down Gabriel’s throat. Crowley’s tongue had always been just a _bit_ longer than normal, and it’d never once disappointed Gabriel. He trembled as Crowley’s tongue moved in his mouth, rolling over the ridges and his teeth. There wasn’t an inch left untouched.

It wasn’t even a kiss; it was just Crowley holding Gabriel’s jaw open while he fucked his mouth with his tongue. Gabriel tried to hold onto Crowley, to find purchase in the fabric of his shirt, but Crowley slapped his hands away. Gabriel whimpered, but Crowley didn’t ease up. He just pushed onto his knees, crawling closer to Gabriel until he’d crowded him down into the pillows. Crowley ground down into Gabriel’s exposed cunt, and Gabriel nearly cried out. Crowley was wearing jeans, and the sharp cold of his zipper worked right through Gabriel’s slit with every roll of Crowley’s hips.

“Crowley—” Gabriel gasped through their kiss. It _hurt,_ but in the best way possible. Gabriel trembled through the rough treatment, digging his fingers into the sheets.

“I am your _alpha_ ,” Crowley growled, pressing down on Gabriel’s throat again. “Show some respect.”

Gabriel nodded, hurriedly. “Yes, alpha,” he breathed.

Then, Crowley leaned down against his ear with the gentlest of kisses. “If you want me to stop,” he whispered, “say _nursery_. Okay?”

Gabriel gave a breathless word of agreement. That satisfied Crowley enough to continue. He leaned back down for another heavy kiss, letting his hands roam down Gabriel’s chest. He pinched Gabriel’s nipples between his fingers, hard enough that Gabriel gasped and tried to get _away_. One of Crowley’s hands shot back up to his neck, pressing Gabriel down and keeping him still while the abuse continued. Gabriel whimpered and moaned through their kiss, his hips bucking down and grinding into Crowley’s jeans.

Crowley pulled back all of a sudden, taking his touch with him. Gabriel tried to follow, but Crowley shoved him back down to the bed and leaned over him, teeth barred as he growled.

“Stay _still_ ,” he hissed, voice deep. “And keep that mouth of yours shut.”

Gabriel gave a full body shudder, nodding desperately. He was suddenly overwhelmed with an intense desire to _please_ Crowley—to make him proud. He would do anything Crowley told him to do, even if it physically hurt to keep himself still and his moans quiet. He watched as Crowley sat back on his knees, tugging at his shirt. His cock was already hard, straining against the confines of his jeans.

“Get on the floor,” Crowley ordered. “On your knees, omega.”

Gabriel scrambled to comply, dropping down to the side of the bed. He gripped his hands over his thighs while Crowley divested himself of his shirt. Then, he sat on the edge of the bed with his shoes firm and flat on the floor, his knees spread. He pulled Gabriel forward by hold of his hair, bringing Gabriel’s face right to his clothed crotch.

“I saw the way you were looking,” Crowley growled. “Nothing but a worthless slut, aren’t you? Call me home because you can’t deal with your own cunt. Too loose and used, aren’t you? Need a proper alpha to take care of you—but you have to _earn_ it. So, earn it,” he demanded.

Gabriel was indignant, at first, fighting against Crowley’s hold. He didn’t want to go down without a fight, but Crowley won out, in the end. With a sudden deep _growl_ and a sudden smell that had Gabriel’s cunt _dripping_ with need, Gabriel submitted. When Crowley yanked on his head, Gabriel followed. He pressed his face right into the swell of Crowley’s cock, straining through his jeans. Gabriel mouthed at it through the fabric, ignoring the sting of metal against his lips each time he passed the zipper.

It wasn’t like he could pull back. When Gabriel fought against Crowley’s hold, Crowley just held _harder_. He stroked back through Gabriel’s hair, watching the way Gabriel nuzzled into his cock and lapped at the fabric of his jeans. Gabriel’s face was pleasantly red.

“We’ll make a proper omega out of you yet,” Crowley crooned. “Soon, you’ll drop to your knees every time you see me. You’ll beg to take my cock, you will. Wish I’d take you to the office and hide you under my desk so you can keep yourself _stuffed_ on it all day. Just a fucking slut, you are. But you’re _my_ slut, aren’t you?”

Gabriel shuddered in response. He stretched his lips wide over Crowley’s clothed cock, looking up to make eye contact. Oh, it was deathly embarrassing, but the way Crowley looked at him made Gabriel’s cocklet twitch.

“Such a _good_ little boy you are. It’s proper to beg for your alpha’s cock. I should smack you for it, really. Keep you in line. Teach you not to ask for things you don’t _deserve_ but look at you. Doing so well for me,” Crowley hummed, pushing Gabriel’s head down onto him _harder_. Crowley’s hips twitched; he could _feel_ the warmth of Gabriel’s breath through his jeans.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Crowley groaned. “So good. Look at you—fat with my baby and desperate for my cock. Trying to suck me off through my jeans, are you? Do you think that’ll work?”

Gabriel shook his head, closing his eyes and still pressing closer. He licked over the line of Crowley’s zipper. He played with it on the tip of his tongue. When Crowley gave an idle nod, Gabriel grabbed the zipper with his teeth and struggled to pull it down. But he managed. After that, Crowley took care of the rest. He undid the button and shoved everything down just far enough that he could pull out his cock for Gabriel, but he held Gabriel’s head back.

“Patience,” Crowley said. “You can only have what I _give_ you, isn’t that right?”

“Yes, alpha,” Gabriel breathed. “Please, alpha. I want to make you feel good—”

“Yes, yes, I know. Such a good little omega, aren’t you? Ready to be _used_ for your alpha’s pleasure.”

Crowley hummed and brought Gabriel’s head close enough that he could press the head of his cock into Gabriel’s cherry red lips. Gabriel didn’t open his mouth until Crowley told him to. Gabriel stuck out his tongue when he was told, and he stayed perfectly still while Crowley rubbed his cockhead over that tongue. It felt better than Gabriel could have ever imagined, and it took almost all of his strength not to tremble with need. He needed Crowley to fuck him, but he wouldn’t pass up any opportunity to just be used—like Crowley accused him.

The realization that that’s what he wanted had Gabriel’s face turning red. He closed his eyes tightly, just _feeling_ , then. It just made everything that much more intense. Feeling Crowley’s cock against his cheeks had Gabriel shuddering—Crowley _slapped_ him with his cock, and Gabriel felt the sudden rush of slick. He was making a horrid mess of himself, but he didn’t want it to stop. He wanted _more_. And he got it. Crowley had suddenly decided that he _had_ earned his cock.

Crowley fed his cock right between Gabriel’s lips, along the surface of his tongue, and straight to the back of his throat. Every inch of Crowley’s cock disappeared, until Crowley was holding Gabriel right up against his pelvis. Gabriel didn’t gag, he didn’t choke. He didn’t try to pull back. He just moved his tongue and swallowed around the head of Crowley’s prick. The _response_ was immense—Crowley suddenly groaning and his hips jerking. Everything was suddenly too much; Gabriel’s mouth was wet and _hot_ and perfectly tight around Crowley’s cock.

“Fucking _slut,_ ” Crowley gasped out. “Leave you home all day to take care of the house, not practicing taking cock. I bet that’s what you’ve been doing, isn’t it?” Crowley hummed, petting back Gabriel’s hair. “Been sucking on those dildos like they could _ever_ stand up to me. Fuck, that’d be a sight.”

Gabriel moaned around Crowley’s cock. The second Crowley’s grip let up, Gabriel started to bob his head. He sucked just over the tip of Crowley’s cock before sinking back down to the base. Each time he bottomed out, Gabriel swallowed and squeezed his throat around Crowley’s prick, trying to bring him closer to completion. Just like a good omega, he kept his hands bunched up on his thighs. His alpha would come from his mouth alone, and then Gabriel would swallow.

Except, Crowley was pulling Gabriel back all at once. Maybe the real Crowley wasn’t quite so composed as Gabriel might have liked to remember him to be, because this Crowley was suddenly gripping the base of his cock like he’d just stopped himself from coming.

“Get on the bed,” Crowley ordered. “I’m going to fuck you like the little whore you are. I want you on your knees—present yourself for your alpha.”

_Fuck_. Gabriel scrambled to comply, pulling himself up onto the bed and doing just what Crowley ordered. With his face pressed into the pillows, Gabriel arched his back so he could really show off his leaking cunt. No doubt, from the way Crowley was looking down at the floor, he could already see the mess Gabriel had made. He was _desperate_ for this, and the dribble of slick on the floor proved it.

“Should shove your fucking face in that,” Crowley grumbled, pulling himself onto the bed. “Make you lick up your goddamn mess but _look_ at you. You’re dripping down your thighs.”

“ _Alpha_ , please,” Gabriel muttered, dragging his nails through the sheets. “I need you. I need you _so_ badly—”

Gabriel broke off in a sudden yelp as Crowley slapped him over the arse.

“Did I say you could speak to me?” Crowley growled.

Gabriel shook his head, quickly, biting down on his lip to keep from speaking out of turn, again.

That pleased Crowley. He gave it away in the smell of the air: the scent of happy alpha. In return, Gabriel relaxed. He whimpered through another swat, but he didn’t speak. When the third one came down, he barely made any noise at all. _That_ pleased Crowley, too, and it brought him closer. Crowley didn’t waste any time before he was rubbing his cockhead right through Gabriel’s folds. Gabriel bit down on the back of his knuckles to keep _quiet._

In the next second, Gabriel couldn’t control himself. As Crowley breached the wet hole of his cunt, Gabriel cried out. That filled every empty space and scratched every insatiable itch. Gabriel’s entire body spasmed with a sudden orgasm. He expected another slap or for Crowley to punish him in some other way, but instead, all he felt was the reassuring hold of Crowley’s hand over the back of his neck—over their bond mark. He massaged the scarred skin, using the grip to hold Gabriel in place as he eased into him.

“You’re so fucking wet,” Crowley rasped. “Think I should keep you fat and pregnant if it makes you like this. You won’t be able to function without me—” Crowley groaned as he bottomed out, feeling the sudden clench of Gabriel’s walls around him. He couldn’t help but smile as he started to rock his hips. With his hand on Gabriel’s neck and the other tightly gripped into Gabriel’s hip, he fucked forward _slowly_.

Gabriel rolled his hips back to meet every slow, deep thrust. Crowley knew just what he needed and how he needed it. Once he found that perfect angle, where Gabriel’s sight was filled with stars and he’d lost his breath nearly entirely, Crowley _really_ started to fuck him. He held him in perfect place and worked his hips into Gabriel so hard the sound of their skin slapping reverberated through the room. Gabriel couldn’t help but _grin_. The weight of his stomach was pulling him down, and there was the weight of Crowley’s hold. Everything was _perfect_.

Crowley didn’t knot, but he came inside of Gabriel a few minutes later. It felt like a lifetime though, when Crowley finally pulled out and dropped down to the bed. He pulled Gabriel into his arms, letting Gabriel rest on his chest. Gabriel’s eyes were closed, but he was smiling. It plucked something deep in Crowley’s heart. While he stroked back through Gabriel’s hair, he used his free hand to rub mindless little circles into Gabriel’s bond mark.

“I love you,” Crowley said. “I hope that wasn’t too much.”

Gabriel shook his head. “It was perfect,” he muttered, letting every tired word just fall breathlessly from his lips.

“I didn’t mean any of it—”

“I know,” Gabriel said, patting Crowley’s chest. “I’ll clean up. You need to go back to work.”

Crowley shook his head and rolled up onto his side. It was a bit uncomfortable with his jeans still on, but he ignored that in turn for wrapping Gabriel up in his arms and holding him close. He could spare a few more minutes to take care of Gabriel. As long as Gabriel was pregnant, Crowley wanted to be in charge of everything. Once they had the baby, Gabriel could go back to taking care of the house and the cleaning. Until then, Crowley didn’t mind the extra stress. It was his duty as an alpha, anyway, to take care of his pregnant mate.

Eventually, though—once the room was clean and Gabriel was half asleep on Crowley’s side of the bed—Crowley had to go back to work. He’d log the rest of his hours at home and really start to consider what he would do once they had a baby. He didn’t think paternity leave was a thing, but he was just as excited and just as desperate for this little bundle as Gabriel was. Missing any of it because he had to work was absolutely out of the question, but that was why he had the home office. Now, he just had to see how to take advantage


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one more chapter
> 
> I might do an extra bonus chapter though I had an idea and it came to me too late but we'll see how i feel about actually writing it. WEARY

At six months, Gabriel had finally made a decision. He was restless, and that came from several things. Firstly, he could almost _feel_ the hormonal changes he was going through, which just made everything touchy and worse than it necessarily was. Secondly, this wasn’t the life he was used to. The house was always spotless, and meals were always well-prepared; everything he did was on a perfect schedule, and that still left the majority of the day wide open. The life of an omega was not as busy a life as Gabriel had suspected.

Surely, with a child, there would be a fuller schedule. Imagining what it would be like to take care of one was nearly impossible; Gabriel had never experienced a child, before. He had a younger sister, but they were close enough in age that they’d been more friends than they’d been older and younger siblings. He had no memories of her ever being an infant, because they’d always been in the same age bracket. If Gabriel had ever had a baby cousin, he didn’t remember that, either.

The problem with having a schedule filled with mostly open slots was Gabriel had too much time to sit around and think. Even working on the nursery turned into thinking time, because Gabriel preferred to work in the silence. Music might have solved the problem, but there wasn’t any music he liked enough to leave on repeat while he painstakingly painted little lines on the wall. They’d gone overboard with the nursery design, but it was beautiful, and Gabriel wouldn’t have had it any other way.

Still, he needed something to do. It wasn’t going to take many more days for Gabriel to convince himself this had been a stupid idea. He was going to make a terrible mother; he barely knew how to connect with Crowley on some _emotional level_ or whatever it was they’d last argued about. How was he going to connect with a baby? The only knowledge pool he had to pull from was his _own_ mother, and she’d played a part in ruining his younger years. He certainly didn’t want to do that.

It was something he was afraid of, though. Accidentally ruining his child’s life. Realistically speaking, there was a _chance_ that he’d be fine, if they had a beta child. It was impossible to ruin a beta’s life on the basis of their secondary sex because they essentially didn’t have one. They were normal. That meant, if Gabriel found a way to ruin their life, then he was just awful. If he had an alpha or an omega, Gabriel was more afraid that his own, personal biases would get in the way.

In short, he didn’t know how he would react. Would he instinctively dislike an omega child because it would get to grow up in a way he never did? Or would he hate an alpha child for being everything his parents had wanted him to be?

This had prompted the decision, made out of desperation. He needed _something_ to do, even if it was, in reality, a different form of self-flagellation. He couldn’t handle the thinking, anymore. It might have been easy enough to just tell Crowley he was having a hard time, but he wouldn’t. He didn’t know how to have that kind of a talk— _alphas_ weren’t supposed to have hard times, and Gabriel was still figuring out how not to be one. Whenever Crowley caught onto that scent of distress, Gabriel blamed it on the baby.

“What would you think if I came to see you at the office?” Gabriel asked. It was five-thirty in the morning, and Gabriel was making Crowley his morning coffee.

“Like, come off and visit me?” Crowley muttered. “I wouldn’t mind. Seems a big step though, doesn’t it?”

Gabriel shrugged. “I need something to do. It might be nice.”

“Might be, indeed,” Crowley agreed, humming. “Do I get the ideal?”

Gabriel set Crowley’s coffee mug down in front of him before taking a sip out of his own. He _was_ struggling with this incessant arousal. It wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world, realistically speaking. “The door does have a lock,” Gabriel muttered.

It wasn’t a perfect agreement, but it was the potential for an agreement later on, when Gabriel arrived at the office.

“You don’t have to, you know,” Crowley said. “If it’s too much. None of them know—I’ve kept your secret quite well, I’d say. If you do show up, that’s the end of it.”

Gabriel nodded. “I know. I’m trying not to think about that part. I think it’d be nice to get to visit you. That’s something omegas do, don’t they?”

Crowley snickered. “I mean, yeah, but you don’t have to be like every other omega. If it’s something you want to do, then, you know I won’t stop you. I’d love to see you stop by, bring me lunch, the whole nine yards, you know.”

“Right. What would you like for lunch?”

Crowley hummed as he thought it over. He wasn’t one for extravagant lunches. His favorite lunches resembled those of a child’s, really. The sorts of lunches that children would bring to school with a diagonally sliced sandwich, a bag of carrots, and a pudding cup. Gabriel gave a weak but relatively fond smile as he rounded the corner of their breakfast bar, coming over to lean against Crowley.

“I’ll make something special,” Gabriel decided.

Crowley wrapped an arm around Gabriel’s waist and kissed his cheek. Just beneath the smile, Crowley could smell Gabriel’s distress and his fear, but he wouldn’t ask. He knew what the answer would be—the baby causing hormone changes. Gabriel was out of sorts _because_ of the baby. Crowley knew better, but it wasn’t something they were going to talk about right now, so he didn’t press it. Instead, after he finished his coffee and his breakfast, he got up to get ready for work.

Gabriel didn’t go straight back to bed. He saw Crowley off at the door and then made his own breakfast. The plan had been originally to go back to bed, or he would have eaten with Crowley. Plans having been changed, Gabriel made himself toast and eggs; he plopped down on the sofa in the living room to eat, the perfect set up to watch the morning news. He had hours to plan a lunch and work up the courage to actually go. The only reason he would go was that Crowley would starve if he didn’t. It was the perfect motivation.

While lunch didn’t take that long to make, Gabriel still left the house later than he intended. It’d taken that long to work up the courage to leave, but once he had that courage, Gabriel felt as if he were unstoppable. Part of him had wanted to wear a scarf, even in the warmer weather, but it was getting to that point where Gabriel believed, _truly_ , that he didn’t need to hide what he was, anymore. Besides, a scarf wouldn’t have done anything to hide that; it was no better than a glorified security blanket. Gabriel was six months pregnant, and there was no hiding that.

He took the drive by memory, and then parked across the street so he wouldn’t have to pay a fee. Though he used to work there, he still had to stop in at the front desk for a true, official badge to say he was allowed to be there. The man behind the reception desk gave him a strange look, but Gabriel tried to ignore it. This was just a lowly, underpaid alpha struggling to make his way in the world. Gabriel not only had everything he wanted, but he had the money to go with it. It was jealousy in those eyes as much as it was disgust.

Gabriel ignored it and headed for the back elevator. The marketing department was on floor four of a five story building; Gabriel had always enjoyed the view, even if it wasn’t the most extravagant. He was happy to have the city replaced with the countryside, but this was still a view he’d missed. It meant he was _busy_. There was always work to be done with a company this large, and Gabriel had headed much of it. Now that he was leading a different life, the office did feel a bit stifling. Once, he’d thrived in an environment like this.

Gabriel had been gone for nearly a year, at this point, but it would never be enough time for the department to forget him. Their once ruthless leader was not a pleasant memory, not when Gabriel was one who insisted they _do_ their work. Crowley was, as the rumors went, much the same sort of boss. No one had been pleased when Crowley, a new hire, had been promoted so quickly. That had made Crowley’s job harder, just as Gabriel feared this would. Still, Crowley wanted to see it happen. Gabriel wanted to, as well.

When he stepped out of the elevator, all eyes were on him. There wasn’t a soul in the room who didn’t recognize Gabriel Engle, their once fearless dictator. There wasn’t a one of them that missed the glaringly obvious sign of pregnancy—the size of his stomach. Anyone who might have sought denial as their first option was shot down, immediately, when Gabriel walked through the cubicles. His bond mark was high on his neck where no one could miss it; that was the final burden of proof.

The whispers stared almost instantly. Gabriel ignored them. All he had to do was get to the office at the end of the room, and he would at least not have to hear the things they were saying. Some of them weren’t even attempting any consideration, whispering loud enough that Gabriel could pick them out.

“He’s an omega?” someone gawked. “We let _that_ walk over us?”

“If I’d only known,” another one scoffed. “I would have bent him over his desk and showed him who was boss.” Followed by a laugh of misplaced pride. Gabriel would have killed anyone who tried to touch him like that. He was an omega—not _weak_. He was stronger than all of these alphas, and he could prove it time and time again. He wouldn’t—too afraid for his unborn child—but he thought about it. He thought about it as he glared that particular alpha down with sharp daggers in his gaze.

The alpha was the one who submitted, and Gabriel couldn’t help but feel a wave of pride. He would _certainly_ have found himself over there to give that man something to cry about if another, _bolder_ alpha hadn’t stepped directly into Gabriel’s path. From the look of him, the only reason he _hadn_ _’t_ immediately put his hands on Gabriel was that instinctive tug not to harm the child. Nothing would have stopped this alpha from hurting Gabriel.

“That’s why you left, huh?” _This_ alpha’s name was Sandalphon, and as much as Gabriel had never quite cared for him, they’d been cordial. People had even thought they were friends, for a time. In reality, it was barely professional, between them, and Gabriel wasn’t happy to see him again. “How much did you fetch, hm? Quite a pretty penny, I’d imagine.”

Gabriel frowned. “You think I _sold_ myself?” he gawked. “That hasn’t been in practice since—”

“Do you really believe that?” Sandalphon laughed, with more than enough mirth in his eyes to say he knew firsthand how real that practice still was. “We all saw how you pranced about the office, holding your head high with your self-made crown. What kind of an alpha wants an omega like that, anyway? Probably had to pay _him_ to take you—”

Sandalphon was cut off at the sound of a slamming door. Behind him, Crowley had stepped out of his office with his hands in his pockets and a frown on his face. Every eye in the room went towards him, and the whispers all stopped in turn.

“Just _what_ is going on out here?” he asked. “I look up from my work, and you’re all out here clamoring and chatting.”

“Some _omega_ came waltzing in,” someone informed him, and that was when Crowley’s frown deepened.

It didn’t take more than one hard snort of anger before Sandalphon was scrambling to the side. Crowley stomped through the distance between them and reached out, grabbing Gabriel by the wrist. That was when everything clicked. Every alpha in the room was nothing more than _prey_ now; they hadn’t been making grotesque and risqué comments about just any omega. Gabriel was _Crowley_ _’s_ omega. And he would know exactly what they had all been caught saying the second Gabriel told him.

“Get back to work!” Crowley shouted, then turned on his heels. He tugged Gabriel along behind him, dragging him down the path and straight to the office door.

The room scrambled to get back to work just as Crowley and Gabriel disappeared into the office. Crowley shut the door, locked it, and pulled the blinds down. Then, he stepped over to the large window between him and the rest of the department and pulled that down too. In just an instant, they were entirely alone. No one could see through the blinds, and with the door shut, no one would dare try and disturb them. Not after everyone had witnessed _that_.

“Hey,” Crowley said, stepping up to Gabriel. He was suddenly much calmer than he had been, ghosting his touch along Gabriel’s jaw. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” Gabriel said. “They’re all jerks, anyway, and Sandalphon could stand to lose the gut,” Gabriel snorted.

Crowley grinned. “They’re just jealous, anyway. I’m sure if they’d known, they’d have all been crawling over themselves to have your hand.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes, stepping around Crowley to set down the cooler of lunch. “Yeah, that’s what they want. I’m pretty sure one of them was boasting that he would have _raped_ me—”

“Who?” Crowley barked. He came to stand beside Gabriel, putting a hand on his shoulder. “I’ll make his life miserable.”

Gabriel grinned, leaning down to press their foreheads together. He whispered the name of the alpha right into Crowley’s ear, and then Crowley grinned.

“He’s going to regret coming into work today, I guarantee it.”

“My hero, really.” Gabriel said it fondly, rolling his eyes as he circled around the desk to sit down in Crowley’s chair.

Crowley hadn’t changed much about the office, save for the addition of several plants. The blinds were the same shade of dark gray, the chair still had a broken wheel, and Crowley had even replaced the little paper weight Gabriel had taken home with him on the day of his resignation. It was, quite literally, Gabriel’s paper weight. He’d let Crowley take it with him upon the news of his promotion. It had been such a wonderful, wonderful night—they’d celebrated for _hours_.

While it was Crowley’s office, Crowley relinquished it to Gabriel almost instantly. He didn’t even blink when Gabriel took his seat. Instead, he pulled one of the spare seats from the opposite side of the desk so they could sit next to each other. Then, while Gabriel unpacked their little lunch, Crowley sat back and relaxed.

“We should have picked a better day for this,” Crowley muttered. “I have a call in about forty-five minutes.”

“That sounds like plenty of time to do what you’ve asked for.”

Crowley raised an eyebrow. “I was joking—”

Gabriel looked over his shoulder without a single word, then went back to unpacking their lunch. Crowley could gawk all he wanted, but he wouldn’t hear what Gabriel had in mind. It was precisely the sort of thing that a prideful omega would do, having been confronted with other alphas who attempted to challenge his bond. As prideful omegas went, Gabriel was about as prideful as they got. He knew each one of the employees by name, and he knew exactly what he could get Crowley to do to them. This would just be the icing on the cake.

They ate. Crowley was relatively talkative, even with pastrami hanging out of his mouth. There was a lot about work they didn’t talk about, simply because there wasn’t any time to talk about it. This forty-five minutes was uninterrupted time to just talk, and Crowley talked. Gabriel was more than happy to listen, though, to everything Crowley had to say. He had an endless amount of complaints about his colleagues, subordinates, and superiors. Gabriel didn’t blame him, either; those had been all of the complaints he’d had, too.

“Rumor’s going around that I’m up for a promotion, though,” Crowley said, mouth full of bread. “What do you think?”

Gabriel grinned. “That’s great.”

“It is great, because if we’re hearing correctly, that means one very, very special thing.”

“What’s that?” Gabriel leaned forward to wipe a bit of dressing from Crowley’s lips.

Crowley grabbed Gabriel’s wrist to keep his hand there. “Working from home,” he said, not once taking his eyes off Gabriel as he slipped his lips around Gabriel’s thumb.

“I like the sound of that,” Gabriel responded, gulping down a sudden lump in his throat.

Once he had his hand back, Gabriel wiped It with a napkin and returned to his own meal. They finished the rest of the meal in relative silence, eating through the small dessert Gabriel had brought. He’d made brownies, simply because he’d needed something to keep his mind busy. They’d turned out nicely, and Gabriel had wanted to share. Their meal came to an end once the brownie was gone.

Crowley didn’t want Gabriel to go. Firstly, he didn’t want Gabriel to have to walk back through the cubicles at the risk that one of those bastards hadn’t gotten the hint. Secondly, Crowley just wanted to spend time with him. He could still sense that underlying _something_ that Gabriel wouldn’t talk about; this would be the perfect time to talk about it, but their time was up. Lunch was done, and Crowley had to be on a quarterly call in five minutes. It was a tragedy, really, and Crowley tried to milk his last few minutes by hanging off of Gabriel’s shoulders.

“I really wish you could stay,” Crowley muttered.

Gabriel patted Crowley’s hand. “I can. How engaged in this call do you have to be?”

Crowley blinked. “I may have to answer a few questions. Other than that, I can be on mute. I had a few proposals I was going to look over—” Crowley’s voice cut short when Gabriel was suddenly groping him through his trousers.

“How good are you at concentrating?” Gabriel asked, his face entirely blank but his _fingers_ moving with purpose.

That was how Crowley found himself with his headset on, the call on mute, and Gabriel between his thighs. Gabriel was kneeling on the floor, almost underneath the desk for the proper feel, he’d said. Crowley was helpless to tell Gabriel no about _anything_ , and that included this. This was ridiculous. There was an entire office filled with people outside that door, and Crowley was sitting in his chair with his cock out simply because his omega had looked at him just right.

Crowley was whipped and weak, but it was hard not to be. Gabriel kept eye contact as he stroked the full length of Crowley’s prick, squeezing just under the swollen head. Crowley’s hips bucked, and he gripped the arm of his chair so hard that his knuckles turned white. He was trying _desperately_ to pay attention to the information in the call, but he’d already planned for the inevitable. He’d hit the record button just as Gabriel’s tongue lapped over his slit, then covered his mouth before he moaned.

Gabriel licked from base to tip, moving his hand to follow and spread the saliva down. He twisted his wrist, swiveling his grip around Crowley’s full length. It was unfair how good Gabriel had gotten at this, how he knew just what to do to have Crowley coming undone in his mouth. Gabriel’s mouth wasn’t even a part of the equation, yet, and Crowley was ready to lose himself. The saliva slick touch was hot and purposeful, working Crowley everywhere it felt good. Gabriel’s thumb swiped over the tip of his cock, working right over his slit to the point Crowley tried to push the touch away.

“I have to talk,” Crowley hissed, leaning forward to hit that dreadful un-mute button.

Purposefully never one to take an obvious hint, Gabriel removed his thumb—just as Crowley had instructed—only to replace it with his mouth. He wrapped his lips around just the tip of Crowley’s cock and rubbed his tongue into the precum dripping slit just as Crowley answered the first question, explaining some resolved issue they’d had with a client. Crowley handled it like a professional, his voice never faltering as he took a death grip in Gabriel’s hair, and Gabriel sunk down lower around his cock.

It didn’t take long before Crowley’s cock was resting against the back of Gabriel’s throat, Gabriel sucking at him and working his tongue along the underside of his prick. Crowley held on through it, answer a few more questions and explaining some new invoice tracking method before he was finally allowed to hit that mute button again. That was the precise moment he groaned with an orgasm, his cock twitching in Gabriel’s throat and shooting spend down. Gabriel swallowed every rush of it, bobbing his head along Crowley’s cock and stroking him, as if to milk him of it.

That was new. That was new specifically from Gabriel, and it was the best thing Crowley had ever felt. His orgasm felt like it took ages, rushing him with pleasure after pleasure until his hips were spasming and Gabriel was finally pulling away from his cock. Just like any good omega might, Gabriel took careful time to wipe his alpha’s cock down with a soft rag—Gabriel had definitely planned ahead for this—before helping Crowley back into his trousers. Gabriel didn’t even so much as wipe his own mouth off before he was pulling himself to his feet.

“I believe I should be on my way,” Gabriel said, straightening his shirt.

Crowley, who hadn’t buttoned himself back up yet, had something different to say. Before Gabriel could get too far, Crowley grabbed him. It sent the packed bag clattering down to the floor, and Gabriel nearly yelped. With a sudden burst of strength Crowley didn’t know he had, he lifted Gabriel up to sit on the edge of his desk—the only clear part of it. Then, Crowley paused to catch his breath, and Gabriel was too stunned to move. By all rights, that shouldn’t have been possible. Not only was Gabriel six months pregnant, but even without a child he was bigger _and_ heavier than Crowley.

“You—you picked me up,” Gabriel marveled.

“That’s, yeah,” Crowley panted. “That’s not happening ever again. I think I just broke my back.”

Gabriel laughed. He had all the chance in the world to hop down and go about his day, but instead, he plucked down the button-fly of his trousers and laid down. He spread his legs out for Crowley: the perfect sign of consent. What had been a sudden and rare display of alpha strength hadn’t been a turn-off. Gabriel was more than willing to take what he had coming to him.

“God,” Crowley rasped. He didn’t waste time tugging Gabriel’s trousers down. “You’re insatiable.”

Crowley didn’t have it in him to turn this into a punishment, which was exactly what Gabriel deserved for his little boastful display of oral prowess. Instead, Crowley ran his hands up Gabriel’s thighs and spread him out nice and wide, tugging him down just an inch to have him nearly hanging off the edge of the desk. Gabriel’s cocklet was already hard, straining against the underside of his swollen abdomen. His cunt was a different story all together—dry, like he hadn’t been affected by his own ministrations at all.

“Fucking—” Crowley almost groaned. This was a rare and delectable opportunity. Gabriel was almost _always_ wet by the time Crowley got to him.

He couldn’t stop himself. Crowley dove down between Gabriel’s thighs and licked through his folds. Gabriel hummed, pleasantly, keeping a hand on his stomach. He could feel every inch of Crowley’s tongue working through him, feel Crowley’s fingers massaging over his outer labia. Crowley licked up to Gabriel’s clit, circling the little nub before pressing his lips to Gabriel’s skin and sucking. Gabriel’s hip bucked in response. There was nothing to ease the touch; it was just tongue right against his clit, and Gabriel nearly yelped.

Almost instantly, Gabriel was wet. Crowley lapped through that sudden slick, spreading it through Gabriel’s folds on the tip of his tongue. Then, he renewed his efforts, mouthing over Gabriel’s labia and working his tongue between. He lapped over Gabriel’s hole, tasting each new rush of slick as it came. Gabriel had one hand on his stomach and one hand on the desk with a death grip. He rolled his hips down to meet every brush of Crowley’s tongue, every move of his lips.

“Crowley—” Gabriel gasped. “Inside—hurry.”

Crowley responded instantly, shifting in his chair to get a better angle. Within seconds, his tongue was pressing through Gabriel’s tight opening and making him keen. Crowley worked with determination, stretching Gabriel on his tongue, working it as deep as he could manage. Meanwhile, he rested one hand over Gabriel’s pelvis, just low enough that he could rub his thumb over Gabriel’s swollen little clit. With his free hand, he stroked Gabriel’s straining cocklet.

In response, Gabriel near spasmed. He bit down onto the back of his hand to keep from crying out too loudly. Just because they could not be seen didn’t mean they could not be heard. Anyone with a keen ear would be able to hear a moan or a cry. As much as it physically ached to keep himself quiet, Gabriel managed.

It didn’t take long before he was dripping, sufficiently stretched and loose that Crowley could pull back and tug at his own cock. Crowley pulled Gabriel’s swollen labia apart, watching how his hole quivered and clenched between, how it _dripped_. Crowley had to bite down on his lip to keep his own moans silent. Gabriel’s smell alone was enough to make his knees knock. So perfectly aroused. The smell of his beautiful, impregnated mate.

When Crowley pushed into him, Gabriel’s back arched and he cried into the back of his hand. Crowley split him open perfectly, filling every empty, aching space inside of him. Gabriel wasn’t going to last long, at all, not with the way Crowley was moving. Crowley had a tight hold over his pelvis with just the right angle that he could abuse Gabriel’s clit with every thrust of his hips forward.

“I’m never going to be able to work again, am I?” Crowley panted, punctuating his words with hard, powerful thrusts.

Gabriel whimpered in response, shaking his head. “Th-this is your job,” he gasped.

“Yeah?” Crowley growled, digging his nails into Gabriel’s hips.

“ _Yes_. Take care of me—make me feel good— _ah_ ,” Gabriel cried out into the back of his hand, his hips jerking with the sudden assault of that spot inside of him that set everything on fire.

“Demanding little shit. Anything you want,” Crowley promised. “Keep you stuffed, pregnant, and happy. Anything for you—”

Crowley groaned as Gabriel clenched down around him. They came together, in a sudden rush of pleasure. Gabriel shook with his orgasm, gushing out new slick and clenching around a sudden _emptiness_ as Crowley pulled out to come on his hips. He wasn’t about to send Gabriel home with a cunt full of spend, as much as that sight sounded absolutely delectable. Crowley thought fondly of the nights where he stuffed Gabriel full and then licked him clean. They didn’t have time for that, unfortunately.

“I should spank you when I get home,” Crowley muttered, collapsing back into his chair. He had the _perfect_ view of Gabriel’s used cunt.

“I might even let you,” Gabriel replied. He was feeling for the cloth, but before he could find it, Crowley snatched it up and got to the cleanup job. It was _his_ job to do that, to take care of Gabriel. He wanted to do it diligently, even as Gabriel gasped with how sensitive he was.

“Wear that pretty dress I bought you, okay?” Crowley asked. “I want to see you in it.”

“I feel like an idiot in it,” Gabriel muttered.

Crowley’s nose scrunched up. “If you really don’t—”

“I _do_ , I just—” Gabriel pushed himself up, resting a hand on Crowley’s neck. “I’m not used to this.”

Crowley smiled, leaning up to press his lips to Gabriel’s. Gabriel crooned, melting into the quick little kiss.

“Whatever you want,” Crowley whispered. “That’s what we’ll do.”

Gabriel grinned and renewed the kiss. That was becoming Crowley’s mantra. It would be a lie to say that their mantra didn’t make him feel good. It made him comfortable. Crowley _knew_ the transition would probably take the rest of Gabriel’s life, but he didn’t care. He fell in love with Gabriel when Gabriel was still a domineering alpha. He loved that part about Gabriel. He loved Gabriel, from his wrinkles to his strength. If it took a little longer for Gabriel to really act like an omega, Crowley didn’t _care_.

Besides, Gabriel was working through this for his own needs and his own desires. If he’d wanted to be an alpha for the rest of his life, Crowley wouldn’t have stopped it. He would have supported it, just in the same way he supported Gabriel trying to make changes. He’d never be the cute little housewife in dresses an aprons that Crowley could sweep off of his feet, but they could still have _something_. All that stood in their way was Gabriel’s ability to believe he looked okay wearing things like that. Crowley’s excitement was certainly helping the fact.

After Crowley had helped Gabriel clean up, and then cleaned up himself, it was quite like nothing had ever happened. With one last kiss on the cheek, Gabriel was off. He planned to stop by the store on the way home to do the grocery shopping and then head home, where he was going to promptly spend the rest of his day lying on the couch with his feet propped up and a very, unhealthily large bowl of popcorn. It’s what he deserved after letting Crowley ravage him on his desk.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Mother's Day topkek
> 
> there is no porn in this chapter it's just. baby time

They’d prepared for this. Crowley had a bag packed and left at the bedroom door, ready to grab at a moment’s notice. They’d had plenty of practice, too. Nearing his doctor-predicted due date, Gabriel had had exactly three labor scares. Each one had been just that: a horrifying, terrifying panic filled scare, only to arrive at the hospital to be told that’s what it was. A false alarm. No baby, yet. But soon. They were always told soon. Gabriel was at the point that he was, quite literally, ready to pop.

It was four in the morning when Gabriel woke up in a cold sweat, a sudden shout. He shook Crowley with one hand while the other wrapped around his stomach. Everything suddenly _hurt_ , and it was far more intense than anything he’d felt before. Now he knew precisely what the doctors meant by telling the difference between contractions and regular pain. _This_ was a contraction. This felt quite like Gabriel’s body was shifting to make room for having a _baby_. It was finally time.

“Anthony!” Gabriel cried. “Please, get up— _fuck_ —”

“I’m up! I’m up,” Crowley scrambled. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, _fuck_ —”

Crowley all but threw himself out of bed, stumbling over his own two feet in his rush to pull on a pair of sweatpants. He’d been dressed in nothing more than a pair of boxer briefs and a tank top. They were right in the middle of the summer heat, and he hadn’t dared sleep in anything more. Now, with the sudden need to _go_ , he had to pull on something to at least look like he knew how to wear clothes. He had the sweatpants on, and then he pulled on a hoodie jacket.

His attention on was Gabriel, after that. Gabriel didn’t have to look presentable, because he was having a _baby_. He was wearing nothing but a long night-shirt when Crowley helped him out of bed, more wrapped up in the pain that wracked his entire body than he was with the fact that he wasn’t properly dressed. Gabriel was the type that always looked like he’d spent hours putting himself together, even if it just came naturally to him. There wasn’t time for a suit vest and slacks, though. They had to go.

Crowley helped Gabriel into a jacket, at least, help keep him covered. Gabriel didn’t even bother with shoes. All he wanted was water, and there was a water bottle in Crowley’s over-prepared bag. Crowley grabbed that bag on their way out the door, and then helped Gabriel down the stairs. Out the front door. Into the car. Thankfully, Gabriel could still sit comfortably in the front seat, even though it was pushed all the way back. He wasn’t about to be caught lying stupidly in the backseat when he could sit. Besides, he needed _water_.

Before Crowley even started the car, he made sure Gabriel had that water. Gabriel was sweating, panting, and near wheezing with how much pain he was in. It set off every protective nerve in Crowley’s body, but there wasn’t anything he could do. They just had to get to the hospital. _Crowley_ had to get them to the hospital. He had to work himself out of all of the terrible thoughts of everything that could go wrong and focus on getting them there safely. Gabriel would be in good hands, there.

Gabriel was not only obviously in labor; he was well into labor. The fact that he’d slept through the first jolts of pain and his water breaking was some god sent miracle, because he got to skip straight to the front of the line. There was no question of whether or not he needed to be admitted—he was admitted, immediately. Crowley was right there, every step of the way. Through the changing, the initial tests, and the excruciating pain of each contraction.

The unfortunate news was that Gabriel wasn’t far enough into labor to actually _have_ the baby. All they could do, at that point, was wait. The nurse said she would come back every so often for yet another cervical probing to see how far dilated Gabriel was. At that point, it’d be time for the fun part. Until then, it was just Gabriel and Crowley; Gabriel was essentially bed-ridden for the next three days, and Crowley couldn’t do anything to help save stand at his bedside and squeeze his hand.

“I’m _terrified_ ,” Gabriel muttered, squeezing Crowley’s hand back.

“I know, babe, I know,” Crowley replied, rubbing over the crests of Gabriel’s knuckles. “It’ll be alright.”

All Crowley could imagine was how many things could go wrong. Their baby could die. Gabriel could die. Every complication in the book could somehow happen all at once, and then _Crowley_ would die. That’s what he was expecting Gabriel to be afraid of too, the complications and potential for death. It was Gabriel’s life on the line, and their child’s.

“What if I’m not a good mother?” Gabriel said, instead.

“Oh, Gabriel,” Crowley muttered. He leaned over the side of the bed to rest his forehead on Gabriel’s shoulder. “Why would you even think that?”

“It’s not as if I had a great role model,” came his bitter reply. The _last_ thing he wanted to do was call his parents after a decade of radio silence and telling them he was having a baby. The dream of having a baby born surrounding by family would never happen; this child would _barely_ have a mother, let alone grandparents.

“That doesn’t matter, because you’re not your mum,” Crowley said. “I don’t know what I’m doing either, but we’ll figure it out. That’s what we’re supposed to do.”

“And if we get it wrong, we fuck up our child’s life—” Gabriel suddenly surged forward, crying out with another jolt of pain. Crowley squeezed his hand, helping him back down against the pillows, trying to soothe him.

“We’ll be okay,” Crowley assured, now rubbing little circles over their bond mark. “You’ll be the best mother that you can be, and that’s what matters.”

Gabriel nodded, his eyes closed tightly. “I just can’t help but wondering—what if this was a mistake?”

Crowley scoffed. “No time to take it back now. I know you’re scared, but we’re about an hour from having a kid, Gabriel. If you didn’t want this—”

“No, no, that’s not—” Gabriel groaned again, pressing his head back into the pillows and panting. “This is fucking _awful_ ,” he grumbled. “I’m never doing this again.”

Crowley laughed, squeezing Gabriel’s hand. “Whatever you want,” he said.

It was absolutely the worst pain Gabriel had ever felt in his life. Each time a contraction hit; it was _worse_ than the one before. As they started getting closer and closer together, Gabriel tried to focus on what it meant as opposed to how his entire body felt like it was being ripped apart. He couldn’t think very far beyond the pain, and as much as Crowley was trying his best, there wasn’t anything he could do to stop it. He could just sit there and tell Gabriel it would all be over soon.

 _Soon_ turned into six raw, painful hours of labor before it was finally time for the fun part—the pushing part. If Gabriel thought he’d known pain before that moment, he relearned it all over again with the first push. He was covered in a sheen of sweat, groaning with every surge of effort. He had a death grip on Crowley’s hand, but if it hurt, Crowley didn’t say anything. He just stood by, keeping a gentle hand on the back of Gabriel’s neck as he struggled through each of the doctor’s orders. When to push, when not to push, and on and on.

It was a long, tediously painful process filled with pushing, screaming, and more pushing. Gabriel had opted for an epidural, because this was precisely what he _didn_ _’t_ want—but it didn’t matter. Nothing could have prepared him for how badly it would hurt, no matter what pain medication there was. But it came to an end. First, there was the announcement that they could see the head. Then, there _was_ a head. After that, Gabriel could collapse back into the pillows to the high-pitched wailing of a newborn baby.

“You have a girl,” came the call, and Gabriel sucked in a deep breath.

A baby girl. Crowley cut the umbilical cord, stupidly giddy about it, and was back at Gabriel’s side in an instant. After a brief moment, Gabriel had that baby girl right in his arms. His hospital gown had been pulled down just far enough that she could lie right against his chest, and then a warm towel was draped around them to keep the baby warm. This initial contact was good, but it wouldn’t last forever. They would have to cart her off to do her very first physical exam to ensure everything was alright, but for the moment, she quieted down against Gabriel’s chest, and he held her.

Crowley leaned into Gabriel and kissed his head, watching the way their new little girl just squirmed. She was so little; litter than Crowley thought newborns were supposed to be, but there was no immediate cause for concern. She even seemed _happy_ , perfectly content to lay against Gabriel’s chest. He must have been warm.

“She’s beautiful,” Gabriel muttered. “Does the name still work? Do you think it fits her?”

Crowley grinned, nodding. “I do.”

“Aviva,” Gabriel breathed. “Aviva Jacqueline Crowley.”

Crowley sat beside the bed with his head in his hands just to watch as a nurse helped with the first feeding. There had been the option to have Crowley leave, if that would have made Gabriel more comfortable, but Crowley leaving was the last thing Gabriel wanted. He was more than comfortable to push the hospital gown down farther right in front of Crowley. Getting Aviva to cooperate was a bit more difficult than Gabriel might have imagined, but she figured it out in record timing.

It felt strange, to nurse her, but Gabriel didn’t have much of a choice. Besides, he _wanted_ to. This was the dream he’d always had, to be a proper omega. He’d given his alpha their first child, and now he would take care of that child.

“You’re both beautiful,” Crowley muttered, and all Gabriel could do was smile.

Crowley had his chance to hold her before they took her away for the particulars. There were tests to be run and preventative care to be administered. Somewhere in there was actual paperwork to deal with. All Gabriel wanted to do was sleep. They’d been in this hospital all day long; thankfully, Aviva had the sense to be born on a Saturday, so there was no trouble with Crowley staying there all day. The problem only came with that he _couldn_ _’t_ stay all day.

There was no option for Crowley sleeping at the hospital; they simply wouldn’t let him. There wasn’t room, and he had better things to do than sit in a hospital all day. The nurse had _assured_ him he had better things to do, but Crowley didn’t feel like he did. The entire company could wait if it meant he wouldn’t have to leave Gabriel’s side, but the choice wasn’t his to make. For their last bit together, Crowley wormed himself into bed beside Gabriel and let Gabriel lean into him.

“I’ve got to go home,” Crowley said, stroking his fingers through Gabriel’s hair. “They won’t let me stay.”

The smell of distress was instant. “No—you can’t go,” Gabriel argued.

Crowley soothed him, caressing the side of Gabriel’s face down to cup of his jaw. “It’s okay, it’s okay. I’ll be back as early as I can tomorrow. I’m not going to abandon you.”

Gabriel went still in Crowley’s arms. He couldn’t believe how quickly Crowley had found the problem.

“I’m in this for the long run, okay?” Crowley said. “I didn’t just knock you up so I could leave the second she was born. Aviva is my baby, too, and I intend to stick around forever. I mean, now that she’s here, we can finally get married. Gabriel—you’re going to be my _wife_. You don’t know how badly I want that.”

Gabriel couldn’t help but smile, nodding. He calmed down almost instantly, like he could finally believe—after nine months—that Crowley wasn’t going to run out on him. Crowley held Gabriel close, ghosting touches along his face. He traced Gabriel’s crow’s feet down to the crest of Gabriel’s cheek, and then down to cup his jaw.

“I know you need me here, but they quite literally won’t let me stay. But I’ll be back tomorrow, yeah? You can trust me.”

“Before you go—” Gabriel grabbed Crowley’s shirt before he could climb out of bed. “What was she? I didn’t get a chance to look, or ask, or whatever.” In truth, Gabriel was still afraid of how he’d react if he knew. There was only a third of a chance that they would already know. If Aviva were an omega or a beta, they wouldn’t know the difference until she had her first heat or not.

Crowley caressed the side of Gabriel’s face and leaned over to kiss his forehead. “She’s an alpha,” Crowley said. “She is a beautiful, beautiful alpha.”

Gabriel released a hard breath, settling down into the pillows with a smile.

“Get some rest, okay? I’ll be back. You’ll be home soon, and everything will be perfect.”

“I love you,” Gabriel muttered. “Thank you—I mean, this is everything I’ve ever wanted.”

Crowley laughed quietly. “I love you, too,” he said with another kiss to Gabriel’s forehead. “It’s everything I wanted, too.”

After that, Crowley headed home. He would have liked to stay the night with Gabriel, but in the end, he _did_ have something better to do. For nine months, they’d been dragging their feet on finishing the nursery. Crowley would spend the two days of Gabriel’s recovery doing _nothing_ but working on the nursery until it was finished. He was already sending an email from his phone—he wouldn’t be in on Monday. Baby born and his omega needed him.

While he did stop by the hospital in the following day, he didn’t stay all day. Gabriel didn’t even want him to stay all day; apparently, Aviva hadn’t been returned to him the night before, which only said that there were problems. While he’d been assured that it was nothing life threatening, that Aviva would be _fine_ , he was still nothing but a ball of panic. As much as Gabriel wanted to be calmed down, Crowley wasn’t helping, so he went home after just a couple of hours.

Later, he received a call that everything _was_ fine. It’d been precautionary after finding something that had concerned them, but Aviva was fine. Gabriel was fine. They were well on track to be going home on Monday, and it was the best news Crowley had ever heard. The nursery was nearly finished, the crib was put together and the mattress dressed. Aviva would be home, soon, and she would have the whole world in one little room. Crowley just had to work through the anticipation. He was so _excited_.

Come Monday, the nursery was finished, and Crowley was heading to the hospital with a change of clothes for Gabriel and an extra blanket for Aviva, just in case. He hadn’t seen them in just long enough that he was anxious to get there, to see them, and take them home. He was sure there was paperwork to be done, and maybe they’d stop by someplace to get Gabriel something _real_ to eat. Even if hospital food had gotten better over the years, Crowley wasn’t about to consider it a real meal. But then, they’d be home.

Seeing Gabriel dressed and holding Aviva, even if he was sporting tired eye-bags and a slouch, was the most beautiful thing Crowley had ever seen. There had been paperwork, but they were free to go. They were free to head home and dive straight into planning a wedding. Crowley had done everything but change Gabriel’s last name; that was the next step.

“She’s going to be a redhead,” Gabriel said, once they were finally in the car.

“What makes you say that?”

“She’s a little _shit_ ,” Gabriel muttered, but he did so with fondness.

They got fast food, which probably wasn’t the best thing for Gabriel, but he was craving something awful and made of grease. Crowley, ever diligent, was happy to oblige. It’d be the last greasy thing Gabriel ever ate, as he insisted he’d return to a healthy diet the following day. As long as Aviva was nursing, Gabriel couldn’t just persist on a diet of toaster pastries and burgers, as much as he wanted to. Everything hurt. Everything was awful. And he’d just been told, before he left, that he was about to spend the next week just _bleeding_. He could stand to have a burger.

Eventually, they got home. Crowley was overly cautious about getting home, helping Gabriel out of the car and up the front stoop of their house, but Gabriel didn’t complain. He was happy to let the obnoxious behavior slide for a while; Gabriel had already had his chance to panic, while Crowley had not. This was his chance. He would get exactly a week of it before Gabriel thought to shout at him.

Once they were home, Crowley too Gabriel right to their new nursery—perfectly finished. Everything was in place, from the crib to the big armchair where Gabriel could nurse or read silly little baby books. There was a chest of toys, a dresser full of what baby clothes they’d already started to horde, and more stuffed animals than any baby would really know what to do with. The walls were painted _perfectly_ to look like the night horizons, the ceiling like the sky. The blankets and sheets were star themed, planet themed. Everything Gabriel could have wanted.

He nearly cried when he saw it. Hormones, he blamed.

“I love it,” Gabriel muttered. “I didn’t think we’d have it finished in time.”

“I have spent the last two days doing nothing but this,” Crowley said, dragging Gabriel farther in.

Gabriel hoisted Aviva up in his arms; she’d managed to sleep through the car ride and still hadn’t woken up, but he spoke to her like she was.

“This will be your room,” Gabriel told her in a voice no louder than a whisper. “I hope you like it.”

“What do you mean _will be_?” Crowley wondered.

“I was hoping, well—” Gabriel sucked in a deep breath. “Crowley. Anthony.”

“Yes?” Crowley stepped up to Gabriel, looking him dead in the eye. “What’s going on?”

“Could she stay in our room?” Gabriel asked. “Just for a bit. A week, maybe. A month.”

“As long as you need,” Crowley said, reaching up to cup Gabriel’s face. “I’ll move the crib, but fuck it, if you want her to sleep in the bed, I’m not about to tell you no.”

Gabriel smiled widely. “Thank you,” he muttered, leaning down to kiss Crowley. “Thank you,” said right into his lips.

Crowley let his eyes close and kissed Gabriel back with all the fervor appropriate with an infant between them. When they pulled apart, their foreheads rested together for a brief moment, but then it was time to get settled. While Gabriel went to their bedroom, Crowley would move the crib. Gabriel might have had an easier time moving it, but Crowley wasn’t about to make him let go of Aviva. He could see the utter adoration in Gabriel’s eyes; if Gabriel put Aviva down at all in the next week, Crowley would be surprised.

He was pleasantly surprised, once he finally got the crib into their bedroom. Gabriel was lying on the bed, propped up on his elbow, with Aviva just inches from him. She was awake, grabbing and releasing Gabriel’s finger as he poked at her. She was a curious little girl, and Gabriel was overjoyed just to be looking at her. Careful not to disturb them, Crowley crawled into the opposite side of the bed to watch. Aviva was _so_ little, and her hands in comparison to Gabriel’s finger was almost comical. All Crowley could do was smile.

“I want another one,” Gabriel said.

Crowley laughed. “Can we get married first? _Please_?” He reached out to rest his hand on Gabriel’s cheek. “Let me change your last name. I’m begging.”

Gabriel smiled, reaching up to rub his thumb over Crowley’s knuckles. “Only if I can wear a nice, lavender suit. I am not wearing a dress.”

“Whatever you want,” Crowley promised, laying down into the pillows. “Whatever you want.”

In truth, Gabriel already had everything he wanted. He had the ring, the mark, and the family. He didn’t _need_ anything more, but a wedding made it a whole different type of official. If that’s what Crowley wanted, then Gabriel was happy to oblige. He could give in on a few things. Besides, they could always get Aviva to be the flower girl. Maybe Gabriel would just carry her down the aisle with him. One thing was certain, though. This was the beginning of the future, and it was the future Gabriel had been dreaming of for _years_.

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 𓆏 Froge Bounces 𓆏  
> [Check me out on Tumblr!](https://tantumuna.tumblr.com)  
> [My Twitter!](https://twitter.com/tantumunawrites)  
> 


End file.
